Of Reunions and Doubts
by LyriumAddled
Summary: The Hero of Fereldan's return prompts a joyous reunion for some and drudges up some unpleasant memories for others. AU Part of the Mage Collective Series
1. Happy and Unhappy Reunions

_**Notes:** I was posed the challenge by a friend to write a fanfiction on Dragon Age Inquisition that included a role for all possible Inquisitors, since they were all at the Conclave. I couldn't pass it up, but I decided to bring back all the characters from previous games that I wish we had seen in Inquisition._

 _Drop me a review or a note if you like it, I would love to hear from readers!_

* * *

"My Lady Inquisitor!" A guard banged on the door of the War Room, causing all the inhabitants to stop conversation.

Cullen reached out to open the door, allowing the guard and one of Leliana's scouts through. "My Lady, a rider approaches us. He's just about at the main bridge."

Evelyn set aside her map, her delicate features scrunching into a look of confusion. "We have people from all over come here on a daily basis. What makes this one such a cause for a fuss?"

The Scout stepped forward, a bit of excitement in her posture. "Master Dennet says he rides an armored black Anderfel Courser." A soft gasp escaped from the Spymaster, a look of comprehension crossing Leliana's face while everyone else only looked more perplexed.

"He came," Leliana had a look on her face that Evelyn never saw before. It was a girlish excitement, less guarded than she ever presented herself. For just a moment, Evelyn saw a glimpse of an old Leliana, a woman from a life far before they met. "Go get Morrigan. Tell her to meet us in the courtyard. Now!" the Spymaster ordered her Scout, and without another word, ran out of the War Room.

Evelyn, Cassandra, and Cullen exchanged perplexed glances. "Um, did I miss something?" Evelyn asked.

"Apparently we all did." Cassandra eyes were narrowed in suspicion, which seemed to be her default emotion when presented with something new.

Josephine on the other hand, began to look as excited as Leliana had. "If it is who I think it is, none of us will want to miss this. Come on!" Josephine rushed out of the room, and the rest followed.

"Evelyn, you must go first. It is proper for you to greet any high profile guests." Josephine fell back to let the young mage go first. Evelyn didn't argue, but was rather thrilled that the proper Ambassador to the Inquisition had finally started getting used to calling her by something other than a title.

When they got to the Courtyard, a small crowd of Skyhold's inhabitants had stopped to watch the commotion, obviously sensing that something was happening. Guards parted the crowd, making way for the Leaders of the Inquisition. Just as Evelyn reached the bottom steps, an armored man rode through the gate on top of one of the largest horses she had ever seen. It was an intimidating sight to say the least, but she found herself studying his armor more than anything.

It was made from some kind of unknown material that she had certainly never come across in her travels. A gleaming black material that glinted blue in the sunlight, molded to contour his body so well that Evelyn knew it had to have been made by a Dwarf.

The armor on the large Anderfel Courser matched that of it's rider. They certainly made a majestic sight.

Evelyn straightened her back and watched as the rider dismounted, handing the horse's reins to Master Dennet. The rider faced Leliana, who stood to the side with a wide smile on her face, which only grew wider when the he took off his helmet.

"Red," his deep voice said in an obvious tone of affection. That was all it took for Leliana to momentarily throw her composure aside and launch into his arms, causing the rider to willingly drop his helmet so he could catch her.

Everyone, save Josephine, was slightly shocked to see their intimidating and calculating Spymaster come undone. The group may have been stunned by the Spymaster, but Evelyn, and from the looks of it Cassandra and Hawke too, were stunned by the rider.

Tall. Not Iron Bull tall, but taller than most men was the first thing anyone would notice. He had long chestnut hair that was tied back, a black tattoo of unknown symbols on the side of his face, and a scruffy beard covering his strong jawline. Dark brown eyes completed the picture of a wickedly handsome man.

"Wow," A stunned Hawke let out from behind her. That pretty much summed it up for Evelyn too. From past conversations with Leliana, she began to suspect who this man was, and opted to wait patiently for the two to conclude their reunion.

Leliana's eyes were shining bright with affection and joy, looking up at the man as he held her by the shoulders to get a better look at her. "It's been a long time, and you're as sunny as ever." Someone, and Evelyn was sure it was Varric, snorted in disbelief behind her.

"And you're as much of a rake as ever. Thank the Maker you're safe." Leliana wrapped her hand around his wrist, squeezing it tenderly.

"Of course I am. An Archdemon tried to kill me and failed, I sincerely doubt anything else can. Unless you count my lovely wife." She stared at him for a moment longer before stepping back and facing the group.

"Inquisitor Trevelyan, may I present Warden-Commander Aedan Cousland, the Hero of Ferelden." Cousland turned his attention to Evelyn, mouth widening into a rakish smile. He stepped over to her, bowing in respect.

"Lady Inquisitor, it is an honor. Your deeds have spread to every corner of Thedas, even in the most remote that I have been the past year," He took her hand in the customary noble fashion and kissed the back of it. "Though I must say, your reputation does not do your beauty justice."  
Despite everything, Evelyn could not keep her cheeks from matching her deep red hair. "Thank you Warden-Commander Cousland, for your presence and the flattery." She knowingly glanced over at Leliana, who had rolled her eyes at the whole exchange.

"I'd like to present the leaders of the Inquisition. Right hand of the Divine, Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast." Evelyn gestured to her friend, greatly amused by the fact that even suspicious and stoic Cassandra had a light blush on her cheek when the Warden-Commander took her hand to greet her in the same way as he did Evelyn.

"Seeker Cassandra, Leliana often wrote of you in our letters. It is about time I put a face to the lovely image she painted over the years." Oh Evelyn was just tickled at Cassandra's reaction. Not that she could blame her, the Hero of Ferelden looked like he came right out of those smutty romances that Cassandra loved to read so much.

"Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, whom I believe you've met." Josephine offered her hand to the Warden-Commander, smiling widely but composed and graceful as ever.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Warden-Commander." Josephine bowed her head gently in respect.

"And you as well Josephine. You look lovely as ever." It seemed that Josephine was as familiar with his charm as Leliana, for she showed nothing more that a polite reaction of familiarity.

"Commander Cullen Rutherford, leader of the Inquisition military forces," Evelyn could not keep the fondness out of her voice when she introduced Cullen, though the smile dropped from her face when she looked over at him.

She knew Cullen didn't care for nobility, but he regarded the Hero of Ferelden with a stiff coldness she was unaccustomed to seeing. He gave a curt nod, but his entire demeanor could not be less welcoming. He wouldn't even meet her eyes.

Aedan Cousland, on the other hand, looked at him thoughtfully. "Cullen… we've met before haven't we? At the Circle Tower right?"

Evelyn's eyes momentarily widened in horror before she composed herself. It was just yesterday that Cullen had broken down in severe lyrium withdrawal and told her about what happened in the Circle Tower all those years ago. This was not the best timing on to be so blatantly reminded of it.

Though she didn't think it was possible, Cullen's posture stiffened even more. "Yes."

Evelyn rushed to introduce Marian Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall. It proved a good move, as the witty Marian Hawke bantering with the famed Hero took the attention off of Cullen.  
"So the Hero of Fereldan and the Champion of Kirkwall meet. Smut writers everywhere are rejoicing," the Rogue Champion was a master with of the playful and nonchalant drawl.

"Ah yes, I think this the part where I sweep you off your feet and we get back on my horse and gallop away into the horizon, never to be seen again. All we leave behind is the tale of love at first sight that rivals that of Andraste and the Maker." Mirth danced in the Hero's dark eyes, before looking past the Champion, searching for someone.

"There is one face that I do not yet see Leliana. Tell me, has my dear wife finally come to her senses and left me for some powerful apostate?"

Leliana laughed, grabbing his arm and leading him up the stairs. "She never did have much sense when it came to you. I'm sure she's waiting. Come, let us find your wife and speak in a more private setting before you get settled."

The party seemed more than happy to get away from all the excited whispers of the Skyhold residents. After all, the biggest heroes of Thedas were all together in one place for the first time in history, people would be talking and telling stories of that moment for years to come.

Evelyn fell back from the party, who were all talking amicably with the Warden-Commander so she could see how her own Commander was doing. He breezed past her, not stopping or acknowledging her in the least. She reached out and placed her hand gently on his arm, causing him to stop dead.

"Cullen?" she questioned tentatively. "Are you al-," She was cut off when he shrugged her hand off and continued marching forward, completely missing the look of hurt and confusion that fell on Evelyn's face.

Dorian, who had stood back to walk with the Inquisitor, didn't miss it. His eyes narrowed angrily at the Commander and placed a protective hand around Evelyn's waist. The bond between the two mages was well known not just throughout Skyhold, but through most of Thedas at that point. Since Evelyn liberated the Rebel Mages from Alexius's hold, Dorian and her grew closer than ever.  
He held her when the event of the time warped reality hit her and she broke down, realizing just how much was depending on her success. She in turn was his rock when he was confronted with his father, giving him the strength he needed to face him. Dorian always went with her on the missions, fiercely fighting by her side.

There were rumors about the nature of their relationship. The rumors were so strong that at one point even Cullen had tentatively asked her about it. The two didn't care. They knew the truth, and that was enough to tighten to bond to unbreakable proportions.

"Say the word and I'll burn his pretty golden hair to a crisp." Evelyn looked away, taking a deep breath to compose herself. It was not the time for her to focus on personal matters. "It's alright. He's… under a lot of stress."

Dorian scoffed. "Oh yes, he is under so much stress. I mean he has the whole world depending on him to lead them in a fight against an Ancient Tevinter Magister while having to jump knee deep into political horseshit."

Evelyn sighed and rubbed her temples. "It's not his fault, he's working through some things. Look… I'll deal with it later. I have to play noble Inquisitor right now." Evelyn squared her shoulders and marched up the stairs.

She instructed the guards to clear all civilians out of the grand hall for the time, shutting the door behind her. Evelyn smiled when she saw Morrigan stop short in the doorway, smug smile on her face. "And here I thought the ring I gave you was malfunctioning. I thought to myself that surely the man who romances me with words promising me the world, the fade, and beyond would not just show up unannounced after no word for months and expect me to welcome him with open arms?"

Aedan Cousland slowly walked toward his wife, the roguish grin on his face only deepening. "I have always been bold that way, my love. Allow me to spend the next several days on my hands and knees, begging your forgiveness for my deplorable behavior." His arms slid around his wife's waist, and at the same time the Apostate Mage's arms wove themselves around his neck.

"Oh that won't do at all. I will have to see that you are punished appropriately." Evelyn smiled when the two kissed, finding herself just slightly envious at the depth of their relationship. She had strong feelings for Cullen, but she had so many insecurities too.

He was a Templar, and she a mage. More than once, Cullen would share his wariness and distrust of mages. He never flat out said he hated them, but the things he did say were enough. Evelyn was terrified that he could never feel for her what she did for him because ultimately she was a mage.

Evelyn tore her eyes away from the Warden-Commander and the Apostate mage when Leliana spoke. "Your son is most likely in the library. I am sure he will be thrilled that you are here."

Aedan pulled his lips off Morrigan, but kept an arm firmly around her. "Just as I am thrilled to be here. Let me get settled for tonight, and then tomorrow morning let us meet to discuss my real reason for returning."

He turned his head toward Evelyn, bowing it slightly. "Good afternoon Inquisitor, everyone." The couple walked out arm in arm toward the garden, leaving the rest of the Inquisition advisors and allies.

Evelyn felt her stomach drop slightly when Cullen stormed out through the door that lead to his office. She so badly wanted to follow him and make everything better, but she doubted it would do any good. He needed space, and she respected him enough to give it to him.

Sighing, she pushed herself off the wall, looking over at Dorian. "Don't worry about it. I have some letters to write, including one to my family. I will see you for supper, alright?"

"Leaving me again I see? I do so love to watch you go though," Dorian flirted, earning a delicate laugh from her. Evelyn felt him watching her as she made her way to her room, dead set on distracting herself away from her thoughts.


	2. Of Drinks and Threats

Dorian was a man called many things. At home he was the Black Sheep, or the preferred 'Embarrassment to House Pavus'. Outside of the Tevinter Imperium he was called 'Magister' (Maker did that annoy him to no end), or 'The Vint'. He liked to call himself a formidable enemy, a damn fine mage, a handsome daredevil, and a generous lover. For the first time in many years though, he also called himself a loyal friend.

The last thing he expected when he initiated contact with the Herald was for the bearer of that title to be Evelyn. A sweet and delicate thing, with large grey eyes, dark red hair, and high cheekbones that left no doubt she was of noble birth. Put her in a dress, and she could be another simpering, unimpressive noble woman. It wasn't until she spoke did Dorian finally see why she was the Herald of Andraste.

There were no deception in her words, nothing in her wasn't genuine or honest. For someone who grew up in world where words were honey disguising poison and every action was for the sake of proving that one is better than others, well it was certainly a refreshing change. Whenever anyone spoke to her, no matter their rank, Evelyn would hold their gaze and listen as if it was the single most important thing in the world.

It was a gift she had, and he didn't mean the mark on her hand. She was able to hold herself with authority and grandeur without belittling others, and she really cared. That was what inspired people to leave their lives behind and come help the Inquisition; that was what made people believe in her. All her friends fought as much for her as they did for themselves.

Dorian knew she would, well technically already had with the attack on Haven, laid down her life to save them. In turn, every single one of the Inquisition would do the same for her.  
For all those reasons and more, Dorian cared for this woman more than he ever had for any other woman. Sure, it drove him nuts that she was willing to take anyone, and he did mean anyone, into the fold. They always went out of their way to help people with little things when really there was much more pressing business to take care of. He wanted to shake her for being so trusting sometimes. Honestly, he wondered where she would be if not for the few suspicious friends. She also had terrible taste in books (Really, how many times can one person read cheap mystery novels?). Her little quirks would never be enough for him to change his mind about her.

Those protective instincts that flared when it came to the young Mage had Dorian walking as casually and nonchalantly as possible to Cullen's office. Oh, he knew that Evelyn would not be pleased at all with him, but frankly he did not give a damn. She deserved better than to be treated like that.

Dorian walking into the side door of Cullen's office, who was so busy shuffling paperwork that he didn't even notice the door opening.

He leaned his shoulder against the wall, crossing his arms, waiting to make sure he could startle the Commander at the perfect moment.

"Tell me, Commander Cullen, do you prefer Solas or that fellow from the chargers, Stitches I think?" The former Templar jumped, clearly having not noticed him at all.

"Dorian- What?"

"I was just asking if you prefer me to get Solas or Iron Bull's charger to heal you after I decide to blast some sense into you." Dorian fingers sparked lightly with magic, Cullen stiffening up all over again.

"What are you on about? Why would-"

Dorian let out a heavy and exaggerated sigh, effectively cutting Cullen off. "Oh come now Cullen, let's not play stupid, you're better than that. Despite your actions, you are not an idiot. You know exactly why I said that."

He pushed himself off the wall and sat in the chair in front of him. In the time since he came to Skyhold, Dorian had forged a friendship with Cullen. It didn't start off too great, being that the former Templar mistakened Dorian's relationship with Evelyn as romantic. Once that was cleared up, they found an easygoing friendship. Often one might find them playing chess in the courtyard, and Cullen was always welcome at Dorian's usual table in the tavern on the rare occasion the Commander took a break from his duties.

"After all the death glares and underhanded threats I had to suffer through when you thought I was courting the lovely Inquisitor, I would think you would take your own advice and, oh I don't know… not hurt her?" He sat back in the chair, studying the ragged and worn look Cullen had been carrying the past several days.

Cullen let out a heavy sigh, running a gloved hand over his face. "It wasn't anything against her. I just… didn't expect for the fabled Hero of Ferelden to show up."

"Why not? We already have the Champion of Kirkwall here, as well as Sister Nightingale. Evelyn is currently the most current and talked about Heroic figure. I'm not a bit surprised he showed up. Not only that, we march on Adamant in a fortnight. The timing makes absolute sense."

Cullen slumped in the chair across from Dorian, looking defeated and worn. "The last time I met the Warden-Commander, it wasn't under the best of circumstances. I had just watched all my templer friends tortured and killed. I was so full of hate for magic, only to have him spare the mages that appeared unaffected." This was not an easy thing for him to talk about, and in normal circumstances, he would not have said a word about it. Seeing the Hero of Ferelden forced a slew of some of his worst memories to slam him full force.

"Yesterday I… told Evelyn about it in full. It was all still fresh today, I suppose I didn't have the best reaction." Cullen sighed heavily again. "I should apologize to her. She's been nothing but wonderful."

The bubble of anger that Dorian had when he first stepped into Cullen's office was gone, replaced by a concern (which he was still not used to) for his friends. "Yes you should. She has enough weighing on her as it is, and the poor woman can only take so much. You know, as confident as Evie is about, well most everything really, you make her into a nervous wreck."

That made Cullen's head snap up, and Dorian almost scoffed at the disbelieving look on his face. "What?!"

Dorian just waved him off. "Oh please, you cannot tell me you haven't noticed. She's half convinced that the fact that she's a mage is what's going to scare you off. According to her, the fact that she's a noble is already against her. Preposterous really, but she won't believe me when I tell her that."

"Maker's breath... And here I thought...," Cullen trailed off, completely taken aback at the idea that Evelyn could be nervous by anything, let alone his feelings for her.

"My, you two are hopeless aren't you?" Dorian smirked, satisfied with himself for going out of his way to set the Commander straight. He reached over to uncork the bottle of fine Brandy that looked like a gift, helping himself without asking. "You both owe me at least a drink at this point. Or you could introduce me to some eligible templars. That skirt part of the uniform must be good for something."

Cullen chuckled, taking the drink that Dorian poured for him. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

 _ **Notes:** I love Dorian so SO much. I was so disappointed that only men could romance him on my first playthrough. The dialogue between him and Cullen always makes me crack up. _

_Reviews and Messages are love! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Of Long Awaited Reunions

"Father!" Kieran, usually such a quiet boy, yelled from across the garden, running full speed at the sight of his father.

Aedan let go of his wife just in time to scoop his son up in a hug, mindful of the sharp points of his armor. "Look at you Little Man, how you've grown!" It sent pangs in Aedan's heart that he had to be away from his family, feeling like he missed so much.

"I didn't know you were coming back Father. Mother said you would not be back for a long time," Kieran had his mother's expressive golden eyes, and they already held a knowledge far beyond his years.

"Well, my business took me in a different direction for awhile, and I thought I would come and say hello." He placed the boy down, who latched himself on to his side. "How about you show me where you and your mother are staying hm? I'll get cleaned up, and you can tell me everything I had missed."

Kieran wasted no time, tugging on his father's arm as he chattered about his studies and adventures at Halamshiral. Aedan listened as attentively as he could, but his eyes kept sliding over to his beautiful wife. Oh how he delighted in her bristling when he called her 'his little wife'. She had no interest in getting married until they decided to go to Orlais and she refused to let anyone refer to her son as a Noble's bastard.

After nearly eleven years, it still amazed him how lucky he was for this smart, terribly cunning, stunning woman to be his. He suspected he was lost when he first woke up in Flemeth's cabin, naked and in a cold sweat. Morrigan stood there with no blush in sight, but matched him line by line whenever he flirted and tried to get a blush out of her. He was fairly certain he was gone when he gave her the Golden Mirror he found. Morrigan was in disbelief, looking so touched that she had no idea what to do with it. She could barely comprehend the idea of a gift without expecting anything in return.

He was absolutely sure he was lost beyond help when he kissed her. She was so playful and devastatingly alluring. Morrigan was fiercely independent, but yet she absolutely molded herself to him, clinging to him with every touch and nip of their lips. Hearing her breathy moans escape her lips quickly became his addiction.

So much had happened between them since that meeting in the Korcari Wilds. The things he had done for this woman go beyond what he ever expected to do for any woman. It was laughable to think that he had been expecting to marry some flighty Teryn's daughter who would spend the day planning banquets and warm his bed only when he asked. He would never trade his wife and son for a noble title.

"Here we are Father. The Inquisitor gave us all this space. There's even room for my books!" It was a large space indeed. A large fireplace warmed the room along with the thick tapestries draped on the stone walls. There was a large bed by a stained glass window with shelves of books surrounding it. Morrigan's work table stood off to the side, surrounded by jars filled with alchemical tools and ingredients. In front of the fireplace was a plush looking sofa and a small round table.

"My room is here Father," Kieran opened a door inside the room to reveal a smaller room that had a small bed, a couch and a desk that was covered in notes. Truly his son needed some more activities outside of his studies.

"Kieran, I think your father should wash up before you show him more. He smells like the swamps you are studying." Morrigan smirked at her husband.

"Oh come now my love, I missed you so much, let me rub my smell all over you," Kieran laughed when his father made a grab for his mother, who darted out of his reach.

"From the finest Orlesian perfumes to Essence of Horse and Swamp, oh how far I've fallen," Morrigan laughed, moving away from the advancing Warden-Commander. "The bath is right in there." She opened the door and without being asked, used her magic to conjure up water in the large copper tub.

"Alas son, I have only arrived to be banished to the bath. I wish you many better greetings than this." He started to take off his armor, Kieran eagerly coming over to help his father. He could barely carry the pieces of his armor, but was determined to help show he could.

Morrigan rarely fussed over him, and it absolutely tickled him when she did. She not only heated his bath water, but had a delicious meal waiting for him when he emerged from the bath, no longer smelling like he had been on the road for months.

Aedan smiled at his wife, who was reading with Kieran on the couch when he came out of the bath dressed in a loose tunic and comfortable cotton trousers. He stood in the doorway and listened to Kieran read to his mother while he tied his long hair back. He almost couldn't believe he was with them again. He left because he refused to be a slave to the Calling. He refused to leave his family earlier because of some blighted calling. The journey was harrowing and difficult, and he was still not finished.

He didn't want to think about that right then though, he wanted to focus on his family.

"Father, why do you think the Chantry did not want anyone in the South to trade with the Chasind Wilders?" Kieran asked when his father sat to join them.

"Because son, then we would all be exposed to the joys of Wildwine and leaves of deathroot, and live in a world of immoral practices." Aedan laughed when Morrigan smacked him, scolding him. Kieran knew his mother loved every minute of his father's funny behavior.

A knock on the door disturbed their family moment. Aedan stood up, mouth full of food, and opened the door to reveal a little girl about his son's age. He knew instantly she was Antivan, with caramel skin and her accent only confirmed it.

The girl looked at him with terrified eyes, forcing Aedan to soften his demeanor. "Um, hello, I'm Camilla, I'm here to see K… Kieran." She managed to squeak out, her eyes glued to the tattoos on his face.

Aedan smiled and opened the door wider. "Kieran your friend is here." He watched his son jump up and run over to the girl, all smiles. "Camilla, this is my father! He just came earlier today!"

The little girl stared at him with wide eyes. "You're… You're him! The Hero of Fereldan!" Morrigan let out an amused laugh. "Yes, he does seem to be Ferelden's only hero."

Kieran looked up at his father. "Mother said we may spend the night in the tower and map the stars. There is to be a star shower tonight." Aedan looked over at his wife, who nodded her head in support.

"Will you both be up there alone?"

"An apostate Elf named Solas will be with them. He has a knowledge on the stars and constellations that far surpasses mine," Morrigan answered smoothly, putting her hand on her husband's arm.

Aedan looked out at the clear night, and back at his son. "Dress warmly and bring extra blankets." He trusted Morrigan, and knew she would never let him go with someone she didn't deem fit.

This all worked out really, for he couldn't wait to be alone with his saucy little wife. He closed the door behind them, a rakish grin on his face when he faced her.

Golden eyes sparkling in playfulness and delight stared back at him. "Oh dear, it looks like we're alone. Whatever shall we do now?" She walked around the couch, long fingers dragging across the back of the couch.

Aedan never took his eyes off her, feeling more and more predatory as her hips suddenly swayed just enough more than normal to heat his blood in the most delicious way. "We could play some chess I suppose," Morrigan continued, wicked smile on her face, tone tantalizingly playful.

"Get on that bed, woman," Aedan growled out, advancing toward her.

"Is that an order? I suppose tis would be in my best interest to obey the Warden Commander." Morrigan made no move toward the bed, pretending to pick lint off the couch. "After all, who would dare deny the Hero of Fereld-AAAHHHH!"

Without her noticing, Aedan managed to silently come up behind her and hoist her over his shoulder. "Saucy wench. I ought to take you over my knee for your insubordination."

"Shouldn't I be the one punishing you?" As soon as he tossed her on the bed, Morrigan wasted no time tugging on his tunic.

"It's not much of a punishment when I enjoy it, Pet." Aedan nuzzled that space between her breasts, breathing in the familiar scent that haunted him throughout their time apart. Like early morning forest dew after a rainfall, her scent was his home.

Clothes were discarded quickly, both desperate for that closeness that had been absent from their lives for almost two years. "My, my I do hope you're not in a hurry, my dear husband. T'would be rude to leave me wanting and unsatisfied." A pleasurable sigh escaped her wine red mouth when his mouth latched to a dusky brown nipple.

Morrigan's hands reacquainted themselves with the expanse of corded muscles on his back, familiar scars crisscrossing over his back. Her fingers linger on the marred patch of skin on his left side, a reminder of the final battle of the Fifth Blight. Though Morrigan would never, ever admit it to him, she regretted not being there for the aftermath. Her fingers would tenderly rub the scar in silent apology whenever they could.

After being together for over a decade and having a child together, their lovemaking took a different tone than when they first got together. Aedan would purposely rub his face into her neck, tickling her with his stubble to entice that pretty little laugh. Morrigan made it her mission to dig her fingers into all of his ticklish spots when he least expected it, making him yelp with laughter.

Any barriers they each had built up with others didn't exist between them. They were so utterly comfortable with each other that sex was less tense. The exploration and quiet shyness that existed between new lovers had long since past with them, leaving comfort and familiarity, but with every bit, if not more of the passion that started it all.

Aedan pulled Morrigan forward to sit on his thighs, the angle always being a favorite of hers. They both paused to laugh when their slick bodies produced a sound from the air trapped between them. The laughter soon turned into a series of pleased sighs and moans as he drove into her at that angle that hit all the spots just right. Their lovemaking was unhurried and tender; both of them took the time to reacquaint themselves with each other, delighting in the reactions they ignited from the other. The near two years apart slowly melted into a mere memory, for the present was far more pleasant.

Spent and exhausted, they laid on top of the covers, bodies sleek from sweat. Morrigan was pressed to his side, finger lazily tracing over the black tattoos on his chest. Aedan hand rested on the thigh slung over his hips, thumb rubbing the soft skin. He rested his lips on her forehead, eyes closed to savor the moment.

"This is new." Her fingers found a patch of healing pink skin on his sinewy arms in the shape of large teeth.

"Mmmm. Met a Red Lion in a mountain region. Relentless bastard got me good," he mumbled against her forehead, eyes still closed.

Morrigan lifted her head to better study the scar. "You took on a Red Lion? By yourself?"

"Of course not. The mercenaries were still with me then. They're a fun bunch, they'll probably be joining me here sometime in the next few days." He lifted the hand attached to the arm that she used as a pillow to thread his fingers through her silky locks. He was probably the only one to ever see her with her hair loose. It softened her face, made her look more like a girl than the fierce and mysterious woman most people saw. It didn't make her look any less wild though.

"Just remember my love, you're not allowed to die." She poked his chest for emphasis. "Not until I say so." She laid her head back down on his shoulder. Her fingers found their way to the necklace he never took off. On it was the ring she gave him all those years ago, so she would always know where he was, and the pendent that he received two years ago.

"Do you hear it? All the other Wardens in Orlais and Fereldan hear it." Her tone was casual, but should anyone look at her face they would see the brief flash of terror that crossed it.

"No. It must be keeping it at bay for now. You did well." Aedan pressed a kiss to the side of her head. Morrigan had spent a good amount of time since they left the Crossroads researching the Calling. She must have poured over every ancient text she could find to come up with some sort of solution. The pendant worked, though it was only temporary. He stopped being able to sense Darkspawn, and as a result the calling, but the enchantment was not strong enough to stay in place forever.

"Don't worry, I'll find a cure. I know it." He would too. Tomorrow he would share his findings, share what he discovered about the Wardens and Corypheus.

Not tonight though, tonight he had no desire to think about the world outside the room. Tonight, his world revolved only around his family.

Nothing would take that away from him.

* * *

 _ **Notes:** I always loved the pairing of Aedan Cousland and Morrigan. They were so adorable and hilarious in Origins, that I thought it a shame to bring back Morrigan but not the Hero of Ferelden._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	4. Of Fear and Song

Evelyn told the guards by her door that she was not to be disturbed unless there was a serious emergency. They had only gotten back from the Halamshiral a few days ago, and she had not had a moment to herself.

Sprawled across the couch was the two of the many cats roaming Skyhold. After Evelyn found the Inquisition campsite, she woke up, warm for the first time in three days. Next to her, two little kittens had curled up by her face. One little grey striped cat and a little orange striped cat curled by her side, peacefully snoozing. Since then, they had been hers. They very quickly made themselves at home in her room, and were always there for comfort and warmth.

Ignoring all the stacks of papers on her desk, Evelyn threw open the doors to her balcony, her room filling with the chilly mountain air. That balcony was her sanctuary. The never-ending view of the snowy mountains comforted her since they arrived at Skyhold.

At twilight, the sun was bright on the mountain tops, the sky a bright orange and pink around it. A wave of serenity came over Evelyn as she took solace in the beautiful sight. She always loved this time of day. Back when she was still in the circle in Ostwick, everyone would have just finished supper. She would sit by the window and tune everyone out while she watched the sunset, a silent prayer on her heart that she shared with no one. Almost every day, she would sit quietly by the window, book or her sewing on her lap, as she watched the sun disappear over the horizon.

At Skyhold, Evelyn grabbed the thick wool blanket from the couch, waking up the two cats, who proceeded to follow her to the balcony. They waited until she had spread the blanket out and settled down on it before they climb all over her. The grey striped cat, whom she called Ellora, curled up on Evelyn's lap, while the orange cat, Bruno, sprawled himself along her side.

A deep sigh escaped her, the tension from her shoulders slightly falling. Her hands naturally fell in place, stroking the cats glued to her side. It had been a trying few weeks. The Winter Palace was a harsh reminder as to why she simply wasn't suited for court life. She grew up around "the Game", and having to play it was daunting.

"It never ends, does it?" Her companions offered nothing but contented purrs as a response. Evelyn often found herself talking to them just to unload her troubles. They were quite good listeners.

"The Hero of Ferelden was missing for over a year, and just had to show up today. One day after the… thing." It was ridiculous; even with only the cats around, Evelyn couldn't voice the event from last night without feeling like she was somehow betraying Cullen. To see Cullen so uncharacteristically vulnerable was so intensely private that she doubt she could ever tell anyone.

"I hope he's alright." Her whisper was lost in the howling mountain winds, and a silence fell over her as she stared at the vast landscape. How often had she sat just like this, reflecting on all that had transpired in the past months? She certainly lost count at that point.

Despite all the misfortunes, she had many blessings as well. She made some of the closest friends she ever imagined, found her girlhood best friend that she never expected to see again, and fell so deeply in love that it terrified her. This was all in between nearly dying, closing rifts, stopping wars and assassination plots, and ending the mage rebellion. Varric would have to write several volumes in order to fit everything that happened in the seemingly short amount of time.

Yet, fear stalked her mind like a wolf in the shadows of a campfire. She saw the price of her failure in Redcliffe. There were nights where she woke up gasping for breath, eyes streaked with tears and a scream caught in her throat as the image of Cassandra's body being tossed by a demon and Leliana getting her throat slit. It haunted her, just as much if not more so than the images of all those people falling in Haven.

She had been prepared to die, was convinced that she would actually. She remembered looking back at Cullen as she left Haven's Chantry, believing it would be the last time she would ever see him. She remembered seeing the Dragon fly overhead, looking back at Iron Bull, Dorian, and Varric for what she had thought would be the last time. She even remembered thinking she was dead when she woke from being knocked unconscious by the avalanche.

Evelyn had so many people depending on her, and the fear of failing them and disappointing them made her almost ache from fear.

While lost in thoughts, she had not realized she started softly singing. Her voice was nowhere near as lovely as Leliana's, but she could carry a tune and her voice was clear. 'The Maid of Hercinia' was a popular tune in the Free Marches, and one she remembered her mother singing to her before she was taken to the Circle.

"I like that song. It's pretty." Cole's voice startled her and the cats as well.

"Cole!" Evelyn had a hand over her heart, looking at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?!" The young human spirit sat on one of the ledges of the balcony, unperturbed by the height of the balcony.

"You are sad and scared. It was loud. I don't want you to be sad and scared." Cole's tone held such innocence and honesty that it was impossible for her to scold him.

Evelyn patted the spot on the blanket next to her, inviting him to sit. The moment he sat down, Bruno climbed right on top of his lap, purring contently. Even though he was a spirit, most animals flocked to him, possibly sensing his compassion and innocence. Cole didn't mind though. He seemed more comfortable with animals rather than people, or at least, all the animals remembered him after every meeting.

"I don't know if sad is the right word." Evelyn stopped trying to hide her feelings from Cole in private awhile ago. "Scared is definitely right. I'm scared about a lot of things."

"You're having nightmares again," Cole stated matter-of-factly. Since Halamshiral, they had gotten worse. Cole was often the one to wake Dorian or Ellana up whenever they reached the worst point. Her nightmares were so loud and vivid, he heard them everywhere he went, calling for him to comfort and help.

Though Cole tended to innocently reveal things about his friends and companions that many would rather he didn't, he was very careful not to ever say anything about Evelyn's night terrors. Her worries about the others thinking her incapable were enough to stop him.

Sighing heavily, she looked back at the rapidly disappearing sun over the mountains. "They've felt more real than ever. I started seeing everyone's fate of that future. I don't know why. I'm starting to think it's a side effect of the time magic. I see a demon possess Iron Bull and force him to kill the Chargers. When Ellana tried to help, he literally snapped her neck. I couldn't… if he ever knew…" Her breath hitched in her throat, tears burned in her eyes.

The dreams were so vivid that sometimes she woke up and could still smell the blood. It was like it happened right in front of her. The fate of everyone she cared for played out in her dreams and she could do nothing but watch, while her mind screamed desperately.

"None of it is real. None of it will happen. You kept it from happening." Cole voice soothed the tears that threatened to fall away. "They're all here, fighting with you to keep that future from happening. We already succeeded by saving the Empress."

"I know. I know. Knowing that doesn't make the nightmares any less real though."

"But they're not real. This right here is real. Everyone you care for is in Skyhold, alive and with hope for the future."

Evelyn always felt better when Cole spoke to her, soothing her with just the right words that was no doubt an intricate part of his abilities. After a moment of letting the words settle on her, she reached over and squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

Being still unused to affection of any kind, Cole did nothing more than stare at her hand and then back at her. They sat in silence for a while, a portion of Evelyn's worries were soothed for the time being.

"You shouldn't worry about Cullen either,"Cole said softly, causing Evelyn to turn her eyes back to him, small smile forming on her lips.

"You're really digging in my mind, aren't you?" She knew he couldn't help it, but she there were some things that she was still too nervous to say out loud, let alone talk about it.

"No. Your fears are loud. Both of your fears are loud, and they're the same kind. I don't understand it." Cole's brows narrowed in confusion. "You're both worried you're not enough for each other and all you want is each other. It doesn't bother him that you're a mage, and you don't care that he's a former templar. Templars hurt you and those you cared about, but you know he would never hurt you. Mages hurt him and those he cared about, but he would never liken those mages to you. How can you not see?"

"Oh Cole," Evelyn sighed, a forlorn smile graced her lips. "Though it helps to hear that, there is so much more than that. This is all so… new. I have never felt this way about anyone, I didn't even think…" She trailed off, swallowing the lump in her throat. Growing up in the Circle didn't exactly give her any hope for a romance. Other than a few crushes, no one had ever held her interest enough for her to let any feelings go beyond a few innocent kisses.

The fact that it was at this point in time, with the threat of Corypheus ever present and all of Thedas depending on her, that she happened to find someone. Someone that gave the rekindled a a forgotten girlish dream from before her days in the circle, where she dreamed of being in love just like the women in the books her mother would read to her. Magical tales of heroes fighting through hell for the one they loved were always her favorite as a kid. When she entered the Circle, all those dreams of having her own tale were lost, and it devastated her. She had not picked up one of those books since, preferring to lose herself in nonfiction and the occasional fun mystery novel. It was the least painful to  
"I think you should talk to him about everything. He wants you to." Cole's soft voice interrupted her train of thoughts. The sky was slowly turning dark as evening fell upon Skyhold, the view of the mountains and the stars that glittered in the sky held a sort of peace, a promise of the end of one day with hope for the next.

"Will you sing another song?"

The innocent and off topic request took Evelyn off guard, a sweet smile coming on her face as she remembered years ago asking the same of her mother.

"Would you like a sad song, happy song, love song, or a song that tells a tale?"

"A happy song."

* * *

 ** _Notes:_** _Cole is just adorable, and if anyone is interested the song she sang was Kate Rusby's "The Maid of Llewellyn", just the city name changed to Hercinia  
_

 _Reviews are love, and I love reading them. **RedSnow101** , I hope you like this chapter as well though it lacks Morrigan/Cousland. They'll be back though, I love the two of them together and I am definitely going to explore a more matured relationship compared to how they grew in Dragon Age Origins. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. In Plans and Mediating

The War Room had never been so crowded. Usually, it was just Evelyn, Josephine, Leliana, Cullen, and Cassandra pouring over the War Table. On occasion, another member of the Inner Circle would join, or one of the Inquisition Agents or Allies would sit in on a meeting.

That morning the usual group was joined by Morrigan, Warden-Commander Aedan Cousland, Hawke, Stroud, Solas, Dorian, Blackwall, Iron Bull, Ellana, and Varric (much to Cassandra's protest). The whole inner circle knew of the meeting, and Evelyn had no secrets from them. She assumed that the rest were still recovering from the Halamshiral fiasco.

"Warden-Commander, we welcome you. We realize the danger for you and the other Grey Wardens to be in Orlais right now, and we appreciate any aid you can give us." Evelyn looked commanding as ever in the Enchanter Robes that she insisted on wearing around Skyhold.

"You may not be thanking me so much in a moment. I have not come with good news, merely with a warning, and one that I would advise you to take seriously." Though without his armor, the Hero of Ferelden still proved to be quite intimidating. The various tattoos that peaked through his clothes looked bolder in the daytime, and the facial tattoo made him look as dangerous as ever.

"I've been on a journey to find a way to combat the Calling. It's taken me to places that I am fairly sure haven't been disturbed in hundreds of years. There are whispers among Chasind Wilders and even small Alamarri tribes that lay hidden from the modern world. They feel the changes in the wind and sky, and within the Fade."

"The Alamarri tribes? How in the world did you manage to convince them not to kill you on sight? They never welcome outsiders." Dorian's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He had studied the tribes extensively in the few books that existed on them, and found it hard to believe that anyone could just waltz right in and not be blasted with ancient magic or poisoned spears.  
"You're not wrong. I wasn't allowed to bring my hired mercenaries anywhere near their village. However, I am a Cousland. Teyrna Elethea Cousland is a known figure among the tribes, and though I am but a descendant of hers, I was welcomed." Evelyn knew there was much more to the story than that, but the Hero of Ferelden didn't elaborate.

"They informed me that there is a shift in the Fade, one that they originally thought was associated with the Breach. It's much more than that though. They discovered that there is an extremely powerful, destructive demon that is preparing to make it's way into our world."

Ellana scoffed, arms folded across her chest. "We already know about the Demon Army that you Wardens are creating. That's the whole point of marching on Adamant in several weeks." Her disdain for the Wardens had only grown since their first trip to the Western Approach. Blackwall and her had been at each others throat so much that Evelyn was getting a headache on a daily basis.

Aedan paused for a moment, most likely to take in the rather striking appearance of an Dalish Wildling. Ellana's long hair plaited in thin dreads flowed down her frame as vibrant as freshly spilt blood. With her body covered in vallaslin and the rather primitive clothes she opted to wear, many often took a moment to take in her appearance.

Unfortunately, that was enough time for Solas to start in. "Mere demons we can handle. We've closed more than enough rifts these past months to know how to fight them. We've known about the Demon Army for months, there is obviously more to it."

Evelyn let out a huge sigh and rubbed her temples. "Maker's breath, don't start with each other. Warden-Commander, please continue."

Aedan finally tore his eyes off Ellana to look back around the table. "This is more than a normal demon. The Elders spoke of a terrible creature that will strike the world with a terror unlike anything we have ever seen. I fear that not even Corypheus knows what he is unleashing."

Iron Bull groaned. "So not only are we fighting demons, we're also fighting some Ultra Demon that wants to consume the world in terror? Well that's just the nug's ass."

"They haven't brought the demon through yet, the Elders confirmed that it would take a significant amount of time to prepare the ritual to bring it through to our world. It needs to be stopped before it gets that far." The gravity of the issue was starting to visibly weigh on everyone in the room.

"Is it another Archdemon? Is he trying to start another Blight?" Leliana's steady voice was tinged with anxiety.

It was a relief when Aedan shook his head. "No. If it was an Archdemon, the Wardens would know. Our connection to the Blight is the reason we are able to prepare so well for it. We see it in our dreams. This is something else."

"Solas, do you have any idea what demon the Warden-Commander is speaking of?" Evelyn often consulted Solas whenever anything to do with demons or the Fade. He taught her more of the Fade than all her years in the circle.

"There are parts of the Fade that I never dare enter. Even in dreams, they are dangerous. There are areas ruled by Despair, Fear, and Sloth. Though individual demons may often tempt you outside of their realm, to go into their realm would risk the chance of never leaving it." Solas leaned on his staff, a thoughtful look on his face. "I cannot imagine which demon Corypheus agreed to bring through, but I imagine some kind of deal was struck. Perhaps one that will allow him to mimic the use of your anchor."

Half of the room cursed under their breath at that. Evelyn felt the weight of all this growing heavier and heavier. "Leliana, what do your people have to say on current Warden movements? How much time do we have before we absolutely have to act?"

"My reports say that Wardens have been coming in and out of the Fort at all hours. It appears that they are preparing for something. I saw we have a few weeks before we make a move."

"Right then, not a moment to waste. Solas, gather the mages most knowledgeable on demons. I want every Inquisition soldier to know exactly what they will face when fighting a demon army." Since the role of Inquisitor had been thrown at her, Evelyn molded herself to the role as best as she could. If anyone ever doubted that she was the best for the job, all they need do is watch how effortlessly she commanded a room in her soft delicate voice.

"Iron Bull, I'd like you, Blackwall, and Ellana to work with the soldiers and the mages on the best techniques to fight these demons. They will need to know every weakness and strategy that we've learned when closing the rifts. I will not have our men going into this blind."

"Sure boss, we'll get on it." Bull lightly nudged the wild elf beside him, who was making mocking faces at Blackwall, nearly making her stumble from the force.

"I heard her! Don't worry Evie, we got you." Ellana and Dorian we're the only ones who ever called her Evie.

"Cassandra, I'd like you to work with Commander Cullen on the best possible battle strategy." Cullen had to hold back a wince when she used his official title. Evelyn was rarely ever formal with any of them at this point. It wasn't that she was angry, she understood why he pushed her away, but it didn't mean she wasn't hurt.

"Leliana, increase the scouts in the Western Approach. I want to know every move the Wardens make." She tucked back a loose curl that escaped her bun behind her ear, taking a deep breath as her mind raced to figure out every base to cover.

"Josephine, our strength is in our allies. Call on the noble houses that have allied themselves to our cause, and Contact Empress Celine. Explain to them the situation. Having the Orlesian Army on our side will give us a great advantage. Should she agree, send a few of our best trained men to the Orlais to train their army against the demons. We have much to do with little time." The petite Antivan was already scribbling away on her writing board.

"Everyone else, do whatever you can to prepare. Whether help making weapons, or helping with the training. The Wardens are formidable warriors who have little to lose. This will not be easy, but we must stop it. We cannot let that future Dorian and I experienced in Redcliffe to come true." Evelyn stared at every person at the table in turn, her gaze lingering on Cullen. "Let's get this going."

The previously silent room became alive with chatter as everyone filed out. Evelyn stayed behind, letting her shoulders slump as a deep sigh left her. The future she saw at Redcliffe haunted her while awake and asleep, and she would do anything to keep it from happening.

"Evelyn," She looked up to see Cullen lingering in the doorway, looking as sullen as she felt yesterday. "I wanted to talk to you, if you have a moment."

"For you? Always," Evelyn delighted when he smiled at the familiar words he so often said to her whenever she wanted to see him. Hurt as she might have been, it just wasn't in her to hold it against him for this particular thing. She was never the type to actively hurt people she cared for.

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, something Evelyn noticed he did whenever he was nervous. "I know yesterday didn't-"

His next words were cut off by raised voices coming from Josephine's office. Evelyn let out a deep sigh when she recognized Ellana and Blackwall arguing again.

"I should go break that up before Josephine's office gets ruined from stray fireballs," she said regretfully. Sometimes she felt like a mother to her friends. She lost track how many times she had to play mediator between Cassandra and Varric, Solas and Sera, Dorian and Vivienne, or Ellana and Blackwall. Iron Bull was the only one who didn't seem to have a direct conflict with anyone and often helped Evelyn out in some of the stickier arguments.

"Right. Ah, will you meet me in our usual spot?" It was the spot where Cullen first kissed her, and since that they they would sneak off to that spot often. Evelyn smiled, though the moment was short lived by Ellana's voice echoing off the walls.

"I'll see you there." She reached out to squeeze his hand before rushing off to Josephine's office.

Right in front of the fireplace, Ellana and Blackwall were in the midst of a heated argument. "Good intentions my ass, what kind of idiot says 'Oh no, its another Blight, LET'S START A DEMON ARMY'?!" Ellana used her mocking high pitched voice and everything, the beads and feathers swaying in her dreads with every motion.

"Anything seems better than letting the Blight take over, how can you blame them for that?" Blackwall towered over the petite Dalish Wilding, but it was hard to tell who was the more intimidating one.

"Yes, how dare we blame a powerful group from making the obviously thought out and rational decision to raise a demon army and protect us common folk? Creators, you shems will make up any story to keep yourselves from taking responsibility." The cutting tone dripped with venom, Ellana's green eyes burned in anger.

Blackwall's fists were clenched at his sides, and he looked to be trying hard to control his temper. "Last I checked, your people are the last to talk about making up any stories."

Evelyn knew that if she didn't interfere right then, Blackwall's beard would be set on fire. "Enough! Both of you. We have more important things to do than argue like petulant children." Ellana's furious glare turned on Evelyn, softening only slightly though she still opened her mouth to protest.

"Elle, please." Evelyn was tired and the weight of everything was starting to drag her down. Ellana's mouth snapped shut, though she still glared angrily at Blackwall, who wasted no time in stalking off.

"Thank you." Evelyn turned to Iron Bull, who was leaning against the wall with a small smirk on his face. "You know, I had this absolute crazy idea that once the two of you finally got together, it would calm you both down."

The big Qunari let out a loud belly deep laugh. "Man, that's a hell of a disappointment. She's a bag of crazy."

Ellana looked adorably bristled at that. "I'm the bag of crazy?! Want to tell Evie here why the kitchen was in complete disarray this morning?" Iron Bull took two steps to Ellana and covered her mouth with a large hand, which really took up half her face. "Yea, the boss doesn't need to know that."

An elegant brow raised slightly higher than the other on her delicate face. "Bull…" Her tone was a mixture of amusement and warning. Breakfast had been almost an hour late that morning, and Evelyn could only hope that the poor head Cook didn't fret too much. Between Sera's constant stream of pranks, additional stress probably didn't serve her well.

"It was nothing, Boss. I was just hungry and looking for something to eat." Elle's eyes shined in incredulous disbelief while she tried to free her mouth from his hand. She zapped his hand with a light spark that forced him to jerk it away.

"Varric told him that Josephine keeps chocolate in the stock room of the kitchen, so instead of asking, he led the Chargers on a midnight raid. This was after they finished off that barrel of Amaranthine Brandy," Elle managed to get out before Iron Bull hauled her up and over his shoulder, her shrieks echoing in the stone room.

"Damnit, what part of 'secret mission' didn't you understand last night?" Iron Bull shamelesly smacked Ellana on the behind, his lips stretched wide in a grin. Evelyn managed to stifle her laughter, though the Warden-Commander did nothing to hide his amusement.

"Uh, sorry Boss, we'll be more careful next time." Iron Bull didn't even bother trying to look like he was sorry, too amused by the fact that Ellana was beating him on the back with fits while cursing in Elvish, her voice carrying as they walked out the door and through the main hall.

"Well," Aedan Cousland said from behind Evelyn. "At least you're never at a loss for entertainment." Gone was the gleaming dark armor, and it was replaced by a cotton tunic and leather pants. It was easier to see him as just another man rather than the legendary Hero of Ferelden.

"This is only the day time, they're much worse at night." Her tone openly conveyed her fondness for her friends, no matter how often they drove her crazy.

"I believe it. You have put together quite a group." Aedan's smiled at Evelyn before his eyes slid over to Leliana and Morrigan talking over by Josephine's desk. A far-away look passed through his dark eyes, remembering the endless nights on the road during the Fifth Blight. With all that had happened it seemed like a lifetime ago, but watching Leliana and Morrigan exchange quips made the memories more vivid than ever.

"I know how difficult it is. Leading them, knowing their lives and well being are dependent on your decisions." He smiled when he saw Leliana throw her head back and laugh at something Morrigan said. "It may not seem like it, but this time will be one of the best in your life. Going on the note that you will defeat Corypheus. When times of peril are upon us, the people that come together with you will be the ones that make the greatest impact on your life."

Evelyn quietly listened to the Warden-Commander, who kept his eyes trained on the two women. The conversation had taken a slightly different turn, but she was more than content to listen. "It's been over ten years, and I still have those people in my life, whereas I barely speak to my own brother. Leliana, well I couldn't get rid of her if I tried. She always manages to track me down, and I'm glad for it. Zevran even joins me occasionally on my travels, much to my dear wife's chagrin."

The smirk replaced his easy smile as he finally looked down at Evelyn. "I heard he stayed with you for some months before the Winter Palace. Leliana said he's as incorrigible as ever."

Evelyn laughed delicately, as the bustle that came with Zevran's stay was something that one could certainly call memorable. "He's quite the charmer. I understand he's due to come back sometime soon. Perhaps you will see him before your leave."

Aedan's easy smile came back. "Oh I do hope so, though Morrigan will be less than thrilled. Zevran has a talent with saying just the perfect thing to annoy her. It's like watching a tournament with those two." Leliana positively beamed when she looked in their direction, offering Evelyn a smile and beckoning Aedan to come over.

"Take it from me, Lady Trevelyan. Do everything you can to not let these people go." His hand moved to a rather strange looking pendant he wore on a leather cord next to a small ring, looking like he wanted to say something else. Instead he sighed and looked over at Evelyn. "It seems I'm being summoned. Until later, my lady." He bowed his head to her, which she returned, smile playing on her lips.

She watched him walk toward the women, putting one arm around Morrigan and the other around Leliana, giving each a very exaggerated kiss on the cheek. Evelyn had never seen her spymaster and friend look so light, and it was something to get used to.

Meanwhile, she had a former Templar to meet up with, and she wasted enough time away from him.

* * *

 _ **Notes:** Thanks for the reviews and follows! There is only one more chapter of the story left, but I will be posting a ton more one shots and multi shots stories that feature Hawke/ Fenris, Cousland/Morrigan, Trevelyan/Cullen, Lavellan/Iron Bull, and even some Zevran/OC. _

_I love writing these stories, and I would love to hear any comments or ideas or thoughts on them. Happy reading everyone!_


	6. Of Making Up and Moving Forward

Evelyn found him on the battlements, right by the same place where he kissed her for the first time all those months ago. She still remembered walking into the War Room in Haven and seeing him for the first time. His presence held command and respect, but his eyes were so kind and his smile at her sarcasm made him all the more handsome. Even though he knew she was a mage, he never treated her with disrespect.

Not to say they never had disagreements. He had been furious with her for allying with the Mages, and the two of them ended up in a loud argument right outside the War Room. Elle told her that everyone in the Chantry hall had stopped and were listening in because no one had ever heard her raise her voice before then.

Despite all that, once the decision was made to bring the mages in as allies, he never questioned it again and supported her decisions. He gave her sound counsel, and never seemed to mind taking a break from his duties to exchange a few words with her.

It was surprisingly easy to develop feelings for him. He was easy to talk to, and the fact that she managed to fluster the Commander of the Inquisition with a couple of well timed, seemingly innocent questions was just too good to pass up.

The Circle didn't leave her many opportunities for a relationship. Relationships were discouraged and most of the mages were more interested in quick trysts in the tower than any sort of long courtship. Evelyn was one of the few nobles at the Ostwick circle, and had initially been raised with a very strict view on courtships and what was expected of her in the future. Of course, all that had gone out the window when she turned nine and started showing signs of magic.

Still, she had been so shy around boys growing up that it's a miracle that she even managed to get her first kiss in that time. And it probably wouldn't have happened at all if Elle hadn't pushed her into Gilford Tidmore in the library. He had also been a noble, with jet black hair and crisp blue eyes easily made him one of the most handsome boys in the tower. They had exchanged a few kisses, but when it became clear that he had wanted beyond that, Evelyn just up and stopped talking to him all together, having been mortified that that thoughts even crossed his mind.

Even though she lost much of her shyness as she grew older, she had also all but given up on romance in a Circle. If the templars or First Enchanter saw any hint of a relationship, mages risked being transferred to another Circle. She just didn't see the point.

Evelyn had no expectations with Cullen, doubting he would ever see anything in her other than another mage. Then she realized that he never treated her like other Templars did, even so much as going out of his way to keep their interactions hostile free and light hearted. To her surprise, she actually liked talking to him. After what Templar`s had done to Elle and a few of her other friends at the Circle, Evelyn had no love for the templars. It proved to be impossible for her not to like Cullen's gentle humor and honest banter. Once an easy friendship started to form, deeper feelings developed seamlessly.

They had only been together for a few months at that point, but it was hands down the most fun she could have ever imagined. Those months were peppered with stolen intimate moments, long chess games where she was convinced he let her win more than a few, and walks in the garden talking about everything from their childhoods to books they read. On a few rare occasions, Evelyn managed to convince Cullen to join her in the tavern and relax with his soldiers and the rest of the members of her inner circle. It was one of the brighter spots in between all the chaos with the whole Corypheus trying to destroy the world thing.

When Cullen asked her to dance at the Winter Palace, that sealed it for her. She finally admitted to herself that she was falling in love, and it was terrifying. Every insecurity that she had been trying to keep at bay suddenly took over, and all she could think of was that he could never feel the same for a mage.

Yet, she didn't have it in her to stay away. It was bizarre to think that the same woman who stood face to face with a Darkspawn Magister was too weak to guard herself from a sweet and sarcastic former templar. Seeing him break down in lyrium withdrawal cause stabbing pangs in her heart, and rendered her utterly helpless. She hated seeing him suffer, and hated even more that he felt inadequate because of it.

Seeing his handsome, strong face turned towards the sun made her heart flip. He finally looked at peace, and after the events of the past few days. it was a welcome sight.

His lips formed a gentle smile when he heard her approach. "I wanted to thank you… and apologize." He turned to her, smile more nervous than earlier. "When you came to see me… if there's anything…" Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, a habit of his that he did whenever he was nervous or unsure of something. "This sounded much better in my head."

Evelyn reached out and gently grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his gloved ones. "I take it you're feeling better then? I imagine the Hero of Ferelden didn't help you sort it out." Soft smile crossed her lips, having already forgiven him.

"That was… unexpected. For a brief moment, I felt I was at the tower again, begging him to kill all the mages in there, not just the blood mages." He glanced down at their interlocked fingers, tightening his hold on them. "The pain come and goes, I should not have pushed myself that far that day. And I should not have pushed you to the side like that either."

She stepped closer to him. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"I am." He brought her closer, not letting go of her hand but not quite touching her the way he usually did.

"I never told anyone the full story of what truly happened to me at the Ferelden Circle before. I was… not myself after that." A shadow of shame and guilt crossed his face when he met her eyes. "I was angry. For years, that anger blinded me. I'm not proud of the man that made me. The way I saw mages…" His thumb started stroking the skin of her palm. "I'm not sure I would have cared about you, and the thought of that sickens me."

She didn't even want to imagine it, as she doubted her heart could take it.

"I suppose it's a blessing in disguise that the Hero of Ferelden showed up now. I can finally put some distance between myself and everything that happened. It's a start."

Evelyn's smile remained gentle as she squeezed his hand. "For what it's worth, I like who you are now."

Cullen seemed surprised. "Even after…" His voice trailed off and a shadow of guilt crossed his strong features.

It was enough for Evelyn to make the first move, grabbing his other hand and interlacing their fingers. "Cullen, I care about you. You've done nothing to change that." Her usually soft voice was firmer than normal, the urge to get the guilt out of his eyes set a determination in her.

Cullen glanced at the joined hands briefly before locking eyes with her, features lapsing into the easy relaxed state that made her heart flutter. He brought her closer, leaning his forehead against hers in a way they often did. "Thank you."

Her smile widened, eyes falling closed in the serenity of the moment. He brought her forward, turning her so her back hit his chest and wrapping his arms around her from behind. They stood like this whenever they had one of their midnight walks and the temptations to watch the light of the moon bounce off the mountains brought them to a stop.

"What about you? How are you holding up in all this?" Cullen's lips were pressed against her head, arms wrapped comfortably around her. They tried very hard to keep their work and missions outside of their time together, but it always came up one way or another.

Evelyn leaned back against him, looking straight out at the mountains. "Honestly? I'm terrified. So many people depend on us. On me. Corypheus is still out there." She let out a deep sigh, the weight of the troubles always falling heavy on her.

Cullen rubbed her arms reassuringly. "We've made great strides. Do not doubt yourself, or the Inquisition, just yet. If there is anything I can do, you have only to ask."

"You've already done quite a lot."

The Warden-Commander had told her as much that the people he surrounded himself with gave him the strength he needed to overcome it all. She understood exactly what he meant. Coming back to Skyhold, to Cullen, planted a strain of determination in her that could not be quelled. She needed to have faith that they would make it, that all this would turn out to be everything she could ask her.

After a luxurious moment nestled in his arms, she hesitantly asked the question that had been plaguing her since the previous day. "What exactly was the role of the Warden Commander's role in the Circle Tower?"

Cullen let out a deep sigh, burying his face in the nape of her neck. The sensation caused her to take a sharp intake of breath. "He was the one who stopped it. He saved the remaining mages and killed the one responsible for the uprising. I had been trapped for days, and I was so angry that he didn't just kill all of them. I was angry with him for a long time."

Evelyn tipped her chin up to brush a kiss on his jaw, her nose gently rubbing against the stubble. "Do you regret now that he saved them?"

She smiled when she felt him swallow hard. She did so love to elicit these reactions from him. "No. The mages he did save fought against the uprising, they didn't deserve the same fate as the abominations."

Evelyn approved of the answer, and told him so while attempting to nestle herself deeper into his hold. These moments were going to be more and more scarce with their upcoming march on Adamant Fortress.

"When all this is over, we should take a trip somewhere." Evelyn's voice was muffled by his neck. "Some place where no one knows I'm the Inquisitor and I can be in public in something other than armor. Or that terrible formal attire."

Cullen chuckled under his breath. "I happen to like your armor though."

"Not as much as I like wearing a simple dress or mage robe. Much more comfortable, thank you very much. We can go to Hercinia, it's by the shore. And we're bringing the horses. Can you imagine the attitude I would get from Marlowe if I left her behind?"

Evelyn was prone to rambling on when she got on this string of thoughts, and it always amused Cullen to no end. She usually only did it when she didn't have to wear a mask with people, and just let herself be relaxed and her polite and demure filter lessened.

"Well, if we look at it like that, we should also take the cats."

Evelyn beamed and brought his head down, rewarding him with a surprisingly smoldering kiss that left Cullen dazed. "See, you just understand me!"


End file.
